


By Forge and Flour

by NotSoSpartan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blacksmith - Freeform, Cake, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patissier Gray, Pâtisserie, blacksmith Natsu, patissier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSpartan/pseuds/NotSoSpartan
Summary: In a world where magic is used for improving your career rather than completing guild issued jobs, Natsu finds himself working as an apprentice blacksmith, with his tutor Gajeel. Gray, on the other hand, uses his penchant for the cold to excel in the production of sweet good as a patissier. When the two cross paths, there is only one question that they can ask themselves - can the heat of the forge melt an icy cold heart?Mature for later chapters, some Gajevy, some Lucy/Loke





	1. Apprentice Needed

**Author's Note:**

> As a member of office staff, I wonder sometimes how Natsu or Gray (or both) would handle my chosen work environment. The answer I have come to is that they wouldn't, hence the following work of fiction. These are the only jobs I can see them in where they wouldn't just lose their minds.
> 
> Also, please forgive me for the short chapters and/or paragraphs... I write this during my lunch break on my phone, and so I can't really tell how long any given chapter or paragraph will be when it's converted to monitor size >.<

Some things about life just aren’t as simple as you would like them to be. People react unpredictably, circumstances change and ruin carefully laid plans… these were just a few things amongst many that Natsu thought were unnecessarily unfair. But of the many things Natsu felt were unfair, one at least had an outcome he was expecting.

He fully understood why magic was the one thing that affected your profession the most. With the advantage that most got from working with their magic, rather than working a job where their powers just didn’t help, it seemed pointless to even try something you couldn’t use your magic to assist with. Everyone in a field who had no complimentary ability was automatically behind the curve. Those who had natural talent in the form of their magic would always produce better wares, and in a more timely manner too. That much was just a fact of life in Fiore, which was precisely why people had decided to let their magic choose their paths in life, at least in terms of the careers they pursued. It was better to make a career of something that they weren’t all that enamored with than to live on the streets doing something they loved. After all, what good was enjoying your job if you couldn’t feed yourself?

That was precisely why Natsu had settled for working as a Blacksmith. As a fire mage, and a rather powerful one at that, he was going to have to work with fire in some capacity, and having tried a few other professions, it seemed that smithing suited him best. He had tried working in a kitchen, something he had assumed wouldn’t be too bad. It wasn’t quite what he wanted to do, but it was about as close as he was going to get. Unfortunately, at the time his control over his fire was not what it needed to be. It seemed that the stress of fast service and short tempers didn’t suit his personality or his magic, which had resulted in him setting the occasional dish on fire just as it reached the pass, much to the irritation of the chef who had just prepared it. With all the shouting and heat and noise, he just couldn’t help but get excited, and it just sort of… set him off. 

It was one such incident involving the Mayor’s lunch that had resulted in him being assigned to gofer duties. He wasn’t too disappointed, he was still in the kitchen, after all… Until, of course, he couldn’t find what he needed in the walk-in freezer. That led to the same lack of control that had burnt more food than it had made, resulting in the freezer melting into a lukewarm mess, with chunks of half-thawed meat and vegetables flowing along the accidental river.

Not long afterwards, he was fired. He had expected that. He was too much of a liability, they said, and to be frank, he agreed. He just didn’t have a solid enough hold over his anger to work in a place where fire was as destructive as it was helpful, and so he decided to look elsewhere.

He tried a few of the more inclusive jobs, like retail and administration works, but even there he seemed to be outclassed by mages in the first instance, and his temper in the second. He was starting to wonder whether he would find his niche at all and if when he did, he would enjoy it…

It was then that he spotted the vacancy in the Blacksmith’s forge.

Smithing had never really appealed to him. Although he liked to be warm, and a forge was probably the warmest place he could work, the metal part of the job made him a little uneasy. He didn’t know the first thing about metal, let alone how to make it into things. He was about to leave, to chalk the day up to another failed job search, when he saw it. At the bottom of the ad, in bold type, it said:

**Apprentice Needed. Food and board supplied. Materials used to be deducted from wage.**

He snatched the paper from the notice board, reading over the last few sentences again. Since it was an apprenticeship, he would be excused his ignorance when it came to how to work with metal. He would be taught from scratch what to do. And, now that he was warming to the idea, he reasoned that the worst he could do was melt the odd sword, which would be an easier fix than burnt food.

So, he applied for the job by speaking to the resident Smithy, a hard-faced man by the name of Gajeel. He stood almost a head taller than the fire mage, his stern eyes and pierced face intimidating to most, but for Natsu, it appeared to be no more than a point of interest. The young mage explained that he was looking to become his apprentice, and after a little deliberation, Gajeel decided that he would hire Natsu. He happened to use similar magic to the boy, in its intensity and type, if not in element, so he had figured that there were worse things that he could do than give a fellow Dragon Slayer a chance. It was rare enough for Dragon Slayers to exist, and so it almost felt like his duty to help this one succeed in life. That, and the materials would outway any wage he was going to pay, and so this would actually just be free labour. 

The heat of the forge didn’t bother Natsu like it did most. The only thing that really caused him to break a sweat was the intensity of the work… and occasionally the discerning eye of his mentor as he watched him intently as he worked. But overall, the Blacksmith’s was a nice place to work. It was quite central to other businesses in Magnolia too, which meant that almost anything he could ever need or want was within walking distance, not that he had the Jewel to buy much thanks to his arrangement with his boss. It was far from ideal, but he was less likely to be fired for burning things, at least.

A few months passed, with Gajeel teaching Natsu enough for him to work basic shapes from metal, and start to refine those shapes into something that would actually be usable. It also gave Natsu time to get to know some of the mages who worked at the surrounding shops, like Levy, the sign maker, and Lucy, the ‘Spirit for Hire’ jack-of-all-trades. There were a few others who worked nearby, like Freed who ran the arena and Laxus who helped provide electricity to some of Magnolia, but he wouldn’t necessarily go so far as to call them friends as he did with Levy and Lucy. Gajeel was also a friend of sorts, he figured, but the fact that he had half tricked the Salamander into working for free put him off somewhat.

“Gajeel,” Natsu began, wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm as he quenched his current project with his other hand. It was a sword to be sold to the traveling armour merchant - nothing ornate or fancy, just serviceable, and he would only be doing the preliminary work. Gajeel always finished any piece that left his forge. “Are you sure Erza’s gonna want so many shitty swords and pieces of armour? She won’t make jack shit offa most of this stuff…”  
“She won’t, no,” Gajeel replied bluntly, “but she likes to have stock, and some profit is better than none. Regardless, most of her income comes from what I make,” he said, holding his own project up as if to prove a point. The complex design and engraved patterns of the longsword were proof that Gajeel was no amateur. It was most definitely the work of a master craftsman, not just the potterings of an apprentice. “But still, it might be good to sweeten the deal for her on occasion… Apparently, there’s a Patisserie that’s just opened around the corner. You should go get her something, and maybe I’ll pay for you to get yourself something as well… as a thank you for going, of sorts,” he muttered to himself, his attention mainly back on the sword, but the smallest sliver was still waiting on his apprentice’s response.  
“Thanks, but sweets aren’t my thing,” Natsu said with a grin, “but Lucy likes them I think,” he retorted, eliciting a sigh from Gajeel.  
“The blonde girl over at the Spirit for Hire place?” He asked, raising a brow. Natsu nodded. “Then get her something instead,” he grumbled. “Maybe it’ll get you laid and out of my hair for a few minutes.”

Natsu was about to protest, to tell Gajeel that Lucy wasn’t that sort of girl, before he caught himself. So what if she wasn’t that sort of girl? Gajeel was offering to pay for him to get her gifts, which meant that even if it wasn’t enough to convince her to date him, it would be enough to make her think he had spent what little Jewel he had to make her happy… if that wasn’t an attractive trait, he didn’t know what was. “Fine,” Natsu eventually said. “I’ll get Erza cake, and Lucy whatever she wants. Do you want me to pick you anything up since I'll be there anyway?” Gajeel paused, as if in thought, before telling to get anything that had caffeine in it. He then handed the pink haired teen a bag of Jewels and told him to go.

He didn’t argue, taking the bag and making his way to the Spirit for Hire shop where his friend worked. He wasn’t particularly interested in Lucy romantically, he found himself thinking. But he hadn’t really found anyone particularly attractive in his life. Gajeel might have been alright, if he wasn’t covered in piercings, but the other residents of Magnolia’ s shopping quarters were all a little… lackluster. _Maybe the pastry chef will be interesting?_ He thought to himself with a chuckle, as he pushed open the door of Lucy’s shop. _That’s about as likely as Lucy being in a relationship with one of her celestial spirits._


	2. Cold Hands, Cold Heart

Gray had always had cold hands. Ice cold, to be precise. Even when covered, it seemed that the moment his hands, or any other part of his body, touched someone else’s skin, they recoiled with a hiss.

He couldn’t really blame them. Afterall, they wouldn’t expect for him to be cold to the touch just because of his magic. Plenty of other ice mages had perfectly normal skin temperature. It just seemed that for some reason, possibly the way he was taught Ice Make magic as his fellow student had the same problem, he was freezing cold. It wasn’t just his skin, though. It seemed that people found his personality cold and abrasive too.

He had been in a few relationships, mostly with women, but a few men had also caught his eye, or had approached him with a proposition, but every time it had been short lived. As if to add insult to injury, the reason had been the same, too. “You’re just too cold,” they had said. Some had meant his skin, granted, but most meant his way of showing affection - or the lack thereof. He couldn’t help that he preferred to keep himself to himself. He’d been hurt too many times to let just anyone in, and it seemed that most just didn’t want to spend the time to crack through the icy shell he had formed around his heart. Again, he couldn’t exactly blame them for their lack of trying. People had their own problems. They didn’t want his as well. So he decided it would be best to take a break, and have a change of scenery too. 

A friend had told him about a unit that had just been put up for sale in Magnolia. It was just off the main high street, visible from the main thoroughfare and big enough for him to set up shop. They had told him that it was prepped for kitchen work, too, with adequate space in the back for him to work comfortably, and no central heating - which for once would be an advantage. He was a Patissier by trade, you see, and so battling with the heat of his workspace was not something he wanted to be doing. His body temperature was a big advantage when it came to the more delicate aspects of the job, too. When working with chocolate, he rarely melted it unintentionally, and when working with pastry, the butter stayed solid, helping produce the flaky crunch all pastry chefs aimed for… it was as if his curse had suddenly become his blessing… but not quite. He was still cold. He was still loveless. And he was still unhappy.

 

It was with a heavy heart and defeated sigh that he lifted the roller shutters for the first time. The unit was cheap for a reason. There was little about the building which wouldn't require refurbishment, whether it be a lick of paint or the existing units being ripped out and replaced, it was going to need a lot of work. He wasn't much of a handyman either, but he some basics weren't beyond him. He figured that the rest would have to go to his new neighbours.

He knew that there were quite a few businesses in the immediate vicinity - like the sign maker and the blacksmith - who would be more than happy to take his Jewel in exchange for their works. It was just a shame that he would have to speak to them first, since that wasn’t exactly his strong suit. It made him nervous. And when he got nervous… well, he’d rather not think about what happened then.

 

A few weeks passed, the shop front coming closer to completion by the day, and the kitchen coming together in a similar, slow but steady fashion. He figured it was time to go and introduce himself, and maybe ask the signmaker if she could put something together for him, as he had already got the worktops installed and that seemed the next logical step. He wasn’t too sure what to call his little business though, now that he thought about it. “Gray’s goods?” He said to himself, pulling a face and shaking his head. “Sounds too much like a double entendre. Magnolia muffins? Nope. Just as bad… what on earth can I call you?” He muttered, running a hand along the marble worksurface. He paced for a moment, wondering why he had only just thought to name his little bakery, before shaking his head to dispel the thought. “I’ll go make the rounds, then I’ll think about this…” he muttered, before removing his apron and heading out of the door.

The bell tinkled above him, another reminder that he was a business owner now. Suppressing the groan that threatened to pass his lips at the thought of actually having to speak to more of his neighbours, he locked the door and made his way onto the main road that ran though Magnolia. To his left was the Spirit for Hire shop, the bookstore, and the signmaker’s, amongst other things, while to his right was the blacksmith’s and a few other establishments. _I’ll go to the blacksmith’s first, he thought to himself. And the signmaker’s last. That’ll give me chance to think of a damn name._

And that he did, heading to the open fronted forge which was situated not far from the little alleyway his shop resided in first.

He could feel the heat from the fires before he saw them. The closeness of the air, the beads of perspiration on his brow - it was all so unfamiliar to him after working in a cool bakery, and living in the even colder flat above it. The heat was almost claustrophobic. If he could just take off a layer or two he could- “Can I help you?” A gruff voice asked, red eyes glowing from the shadows near one of the two workbenches. Gray froze. His hands had been fiddling with the hem of his shirt, working their way towards buttons and wondering if they could pop them open just a little. But there was no chance he could do that unnoticed now.  
“Y-yes,” he stuttered, before composing himself and squaring his shoulders. “I’m from the Patisserie around the corner, I was just coming to introduce myself. Name’s Gray,” he said, feeling his heart begin to slow to a more normal pace.  
“Okay. You offering any promotional stuff? Like free cake or whatever?” Gajeel asked with a sneer. He was testing the ice mage’s boundaries, seeing what he could get for nothing, and Gray knew it.  
“I hadn’t thought of that,” Gray mused, pursing his lips, “I’ll have to think about it.”  
“Good dodge, I know I wouldn’t give anyone things for nothing, geheh,” Gajeel laughed to himself, as he flattened out the metal in front of him. Gray could have sworn he was chewing on a screw, but he assumed he was seeing things. Afterall, what sort of blacksmith ate their products? “I’ll be sending my apprentice ‘round for some things later, in that case.” He paused, wiped his brow, and chewed, swallowing the screw a few moments later. “NATSU!” He roared unexpectedly, making Gray jump. “Get your ass down here!” Gajeel turned back to the ice mage. “He’ll be ‘round this afternoon. Thanks for coming by.”

As Gray left the shop, to speak to the artist who worked next door, he heard someone shout, “I’m coming, you metal faced prick!” A curious way to speak to your mentor, he thought, but if that was their relationship, who was he to judge?

After half an hour, he stood in front of the signmaker’s. He felt his hands fidgeting again, picking at a stray strand of fabric. It hadn’t been too bad until he got to the door. He was over thinking things, he knew. He didn’t even have to pick a name today, he could just ask the question and tell her that he’d get back to her, but he was due to open shop soon. He couldn’t open the doors without the place having a name. No one would be able to recommend the place if it didn’t have a name. _Like they’re going to recommend it_ , he thought to himself, as he pressed at one of the buttons on his shirt. He almost popped it through the hole, be he caught himself and shook his head, pushing the door in front of him.

He heard the same tinkle as he had earlier that day, this bell slightly higher pitched than his own, before making his way into the shop. A blue haired, bespectacled girl greeted him from behind the counter. She had a pile of papers in her hands, the glasses obviously magical to speed up her reading, but from the haste with which she hid the papers, he assumed it wasn’t something she should really be doing. “Um, hi,” he began sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’ve recently bought a shop around the corner, and since I’ve been there awhile, I figured I should introduce myself. My name’s Gray, Gray Fullbuster.” The girl removed her glasses, smiled warmly, and held out her hand.  
“Nice to meet you! I’m Levy. I trust everyone’s been welcoming?” Gray took her hand and shook it.  
“Yeah, they have been. It’s nice to see such a tight knit community… speaking of which, I was wondering if I could commission a sign? For the Patisserie.” Levy’s eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement.  
“Of Course! What’s it called?”

He paused. He could feel his mind running a mile a minute, going over and over the same ridiculous names and dismissing them as often as they appeared. He began to feel his hands moving. He had no control. He was going to embarrass himself if he didn’t say something soon. He would either be considered strange for the long pause, or for the fact that he was about to rip his shirt off without having consciously decided to. “Baked Alaska,” he found himself blurting. “It’s called Baked Alaska.”  
“Baked Alaska,” Levy said, testing it on her tongue. “I like it! Ooh I’m so excited! If you pay your deposit now, I can start working on it today and have it ready for the end of the week!”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, no problem!” She beamed. They discussed the price, some haggling taking place, discounts being exchanged, before a price was agreed and the deposit paid. The promise of cookies was also laid on the table, and Levy vowed she would be collecting on that sooner than he may think.

He left with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He didn’t know why he had been so nervous, now that he’d met the sign maker. She seemed pleasant, as did the others who worked on the thoroughfare. The blacksmith and his apprentice were a little odd, though. One minute the dark haired craftsman spoke almost as if the apprentice were his child, and the next he was screaming at him and being called a ‘metal faced prick’. It seemed that theirs was an interesting relationship, that he looked forward to seeing more of. He hadn’t counted on just how much of their relationship he would see, though, nor had he counted on his relationship with the apprentice becoming quite what it did.


	3. Droopy Eyed Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finally meets Gray... and he's less than impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! I've been obsessed with Monster Prom (and still am) so updates are going to be a little slower than I was originally wanting to do... Also, I WILL be doing Monster Prom fanfiction, so if any of you like it, keep an eye out for when that drops. It may be a while though...

As Natsu opened the door to the Spirit for Hire shop, the bell above the door announcing his arrival, he heard cursing and hurried movements coming from the back room. “Shit, shit, shit,” was amongst one of the strings of profanities which reached the young Dragon Slayer's ears. He couldn’t see what was going on, though, as the door that separated the counter from the back room was firmly shut. He heard someone hopping around, another figure pacing and mumbling, too quietly for him to hear what was being said or by whom. Just as he was about to call out, to ask if Lucy was there, and if so, if she was alright, the blonde Celestial Mage appeared at the door, shutting it behind her with a resounding _click_. She looked a little disheveled, a few of the buttons on her top either missing or put through the wrong hole, and she smelled a little funny. “Natsu!” She beamed, her face flushed and sweaty. “I wasn’t expecting you! What’s up?”

The dragonslayer paused, studying her, before deciding that whatever had gotten her into the state she was in, she wasn’t in danger from it. That, and she seemed to be acting normally, if somewhat suspiciously. “Sorry, Gajeel said I could have a little time off to go to the bakery that’s opened around the corner, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me.” Lucy’s eyes widened.  
“Gajeel gave you time off?” She asked, incredulous.  
“Yes,” Natsu responded.  
“To get… cake?”  
“Yes,” he said again with a nod. “And it’s my treat, too!”

The look of confusion on Lucy’s face deepened. This was so out of character for Natsu’s boss, it was unreal. Natsu was barely allowed time off for public holidays _let alone_ just to _go get cake_. That, and Natsu never had money. As in, he _never_ had it, thanks to Gajeel’s insistence that he pay for his own materials. So how he now had time _and_ money enough to get _cake_ of all things baffled her. She wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity, though. “Give me five minutes, I just need to go change,” she said, and with that, she was gone. He watched as she departed, nonchalantly trying to peer around the door and failing, before shruging and crossing his arms to wait.

It was more like twenty minutes that Lucy was absent, but considering the fact that it smelt like she had had a shower as well as changing her clothes, Natsu could forgive her. She was wearing her pink tank top and black skirt, as if showing off her… _assets_ was going to get them free cake. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn’t - all he knew was that he just wanted to get Gajeel his caffeinated… whatever it was going to be, and then have his evening meal and sleep.

 

The duo made their way into the little shop, seeing the display case through the window, but no server in sight. Lucy peered through the window, shielding her eyes with her hands, and shrugged. "I can't see anyone... maybe we should try the door?" He nodded, put his hand against the plate on the door, and pushed, hearing the tinkle of the bell above which would alert anyone inside to their presence. "Looks like someone's here, at least."

A dark haired man popped his head around the doorframe, spikey hair framing his somewhat confused face. He stared for a moment, taking in the two people who had just walked into his Patisserie, before saying, “Can I help you?” in the most uninterested tone Natsu had ever heard.  
“We’re here for cake,” Natsu grumbled, already irritated by the standoffishness of the dark-haired man. “If that’s not too much trouble.”  
“Um,” the other man began, Still only poking his head around the door frame, “I’m not quite set up for business, so I don’t have much available. What is it that you’d like?”  
“Cake,” Natsu growled.

Gray’s head disappeared, only to reappear followed by the rest of his body. “I meant specifically which type of cake? I have a couple sampler cupcakes in coffee, strawberry, lemon and vanill-”  
“One coffee and one strawberry,” Natsu interrupted, receiving a jab to his side from Lucy’s elbow. "Ouch!" he cussed, as she shot him a glare.  
“Sorry about my friend,” she said. The embarrassment was evident on her face. “He can get a little grumpy when he hasn’t eaten…” She continued. Gray shrugged,  
“No need to apologise. What was it that you wanted, Lucy?”

_She knows this guy?_ Natsu thought to himself. He looked between them, the cheery celestial mage and the rude baker, with his brows furrowed. 

Lucy had obviously ordered while he had been frowning at the raven-haired man, as he disappeared around the door frame only to reappear with a box a few minutes later. He placed it on top of the still-empty display case, maintaining eye contact with the pinkette, before saying, “That will be 800 Jewel, please.” 

Natsu practically threw the notes across the counter, taking the box with more vehemence than was really necessary, and continued to stare the baker down. It was as if he were waiting for something - like an apology or change - and Lucy was becoming more and more concerned as the seconds ticked by. She cleared her throat - looked between the two, and then said, “I, um, I need to get back to the shop, Natsu. Could, uh, could we get going?”  
“Sure,” the fire mage almost spat, the irritation in his voice evident, before turning on his heels and stalking out of the building.

Lucy watched the Salamander leave, almost fearing for the fate her cupcake may befall in his grip, and turned to Gray. “Sorry, I don’t know what’s the matter with him,” she muttered, brows furrowed and expression apologetic. “He was fine until he walked in here.”  
“Don’t worry about it - I get that a lot. Though, admittedly, it’s not normally my face that triggers that reaction,” Gray replied with a weak smile. Lucy laughed at his comment, before saying goodbye and following Natsu out of the door. “Have a nice day,” Gray called after her, before heading back into the kitchen.

 

Lucy caught up to Natsu, which wasn’t difficult considering he was stomping away from the Patisserie at what could only be described as an irritated, yet sedate, pace, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her, fire still in his eyes, and snapped, “What?”  
“What’s up with you? He was only serving us, and you looked about ready to launch yourself over the counter and pummel him!”  
“Are you kidding!? He’s such a smug bastard! Who the hell looks that bored when they’re taking your damn money!?” He barked, and Lucy sighed beside him.  
“That’s just his regular face and voice, Natsu. He was exactly the same when he introduced himself to everyone. Don’t you remember?”

Natsu frowned. He could have sworn he’d never seen that guy before. He was sure he’d remember a face he wanted to punch that badly, but here Lucy was, telling him they’d met before. “I don’t remember that,” he grumbled.  
“What was he like when he visited the forge then?”  
“I dunno - he either didn’t visit or I wasn’t there. Gajeel told me about the Bakery.” Lucy sighed, entirely exasperated with the pinkette.  
“Well there you go, then! He wasn’t being-"  
“a complete dick?” Lucy stopped, looked at him, to take in the entirely serious expression on his face, then sighed again. They had reached her shop, and she wasn’t about to keep arguing when she had better things to do. “See you, Natsu,” she said with a roll of her eyes, before extracting her cupcake from the box. “and don’t be so harsh on him next time.”  
“Pft,” Natsu grumbled, heading back the way he came to go home. “I’ll do what I like to him, droopy-eyed bastard.”


End file.
